Romantic DestructionClique Style
by Rinette34
Summary: When the HART Andersons come to BOCD,Things go bad.Massie's crush hearts Alicia,and Alicia is caught in between 3 guys!Dylan's acting like an idiot around her crush.Drama is in, backstabs and tears r inevitable,and the PC is ripping at the seams.R


Everything goes wrong when the Andersons, a group of ultra-hot freshmen start attending Briarwood, and cause havoc among the Pretty Committee.

_The Pretty Committee_

Massie Block: She and Derrick broke up a week ago, and she continually tells herself she's way over him, but she's really not. Sure, Derrick cheated on her, but it was a first time, and he really was sorry. But, the Andersons have arrived, and her attention is off of Derrick, and onto a certain handsome boy…

Alicia Rivera: She's still with Josh, but he's starting to neglect her. Yeah, he's on a soccer team, and sure he has family responsibilities, but isn't Alicia supposed to be his top priority? Not Likely. When two Andersons develop a crush on her, Alicia is in a dilemma. Either date one, and bring of Josh's and Massie's wrath, or date the other, and bring on Josh's wrath? Option 1, obviously.

Kristen Gregory: She's single, and happy to see a group of hot guys looking the PC's way. But, there's too much drama involved with securing an Anderson boyfriend. Massie is acting way too competitive and mean, Dylan obsessed with losing weight, and Claire is an emotional mess trying to break it off with Cam so she can date an Anderson.

Dylan Marvil: Is totally turned on by the new boys, and is working on dropping to a size 0 from her normal size 4. Of course, the PC is annoyed, but Dylan thinks it's worth not eating for a couple of weeks to secure a boyfriend.

Claire Lyons: Cam is distant, and she's scared to break it off with him. She knows Cam is losing interest in their relationship, and starts crying all the time, and whining to Massie for advice. What she doesn't know is that Massie is secretly thinking of kicking her out for a few days to get herself together. :, (

_The Andersons_

Kevin Anderson: He's the very buff alpha of his brothers, has black spiky hair, and electric blue eyes that stop you on the spot. The minute he sees Alicia, his heart starts pounding, and every muscle in his body stops. It's definitely love at first sight. But, that controlling Massie Block is totally getting in the way of them ever going out. And he's getting very irritated.

Alex Anderson: Is shy and has green eyes, and blond curls. He likes Claire, and openly admits it. But, he's somewhat turned off by her clingy attitude and emotional dependence on others. Will he overlook her flaws? Isn't true love supposed to be blind, anyway?

Ian Anderson: Is not as buff as his brothers, and somewhat awkward around girls. He has brown curls, and eyes that are always hidden. Yes, he sort of likes Dylan. Bt when she starts going on and on about how much weight she needs to lose, and how fat she is, Ian may have to break up with her. And know one breaks up with Dylan and makes it out alive.

Matt Anderson: He's the second hottest guy, next to Kevin, and has a strong crush on Alicia, despite that Kevin does to. He's sensitive, doesn't care if you drag him to mall after mall, and has that killer smile that has all the girls screaming his name. He has straight, his eyes light brown hair, and his eyes are his dominate feature. Their a sky blue, and they stand out on his tan skin. Not to mention he played football, and adores the ocean, and Spain. Alicia is the girl for him.

Ricky Anderson: Is the smart one of the group, and clicks with Kristen automatically. They discuss math and school, and Ricky, with his dark hair, and really dark eyes, is hot enough for Kristen. Ricky and Kristen are spending way too much time together, until Massie makes Kristen's choose. The Pretty Committee or Ricky.

Ethan Anderson: Yeah, he's back after spending a few months at boarding school is Paris. Yes, Paris. He's the odd man out usually, but really great considering his tan skin, hazel/green eyes, and straight beach blond hair. He's hot, and feels an attraction to Massie immediately. But, when he sees how mean she is, and how she treats her so called friends, he forgets her like a grandmother with Alzheimer's Disease.


End file.
